


Stormcloak Song

by Franavu



Series: Songs of Tamriel [1]
Category: Elder Scrolls
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franavu/pseuds/Franavu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As it says on the label</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormcloak Song

**Author's Note:**

> This is a battle song, imagine the rhythm of clanging swords and marching feet

Out we will ride on the morrow  
Out on the blood-red tide  
The death of our brothers in battle  
Or the death of our fathers in chains

In darkness our land has been laying  
Under elven tyrants' heel   
No longer will we condone it  
No longer our hand will stay

Out we will ride on the morrow  
Out on the blood-red tide  
The death of our brothers in battle  
Or the death of our fathers in chains

Rise up, you Nords of Skyrim  
Raise your banners high  
Freedom is over the mountain  
Freedom is coming nigh

Out we will ride on the morrow  
Out on the blood-red tide  
The death of our brothers in battle  
Or the death of our fathers in chains

Ulfric the Strong is our High King  
Us to death or to freedom to lead  
Stormcloaks in hatred they called us  
So Stormcloaks in battle remain

Rise up, you Nords of Skyrim  
Raise your banners high  
Freedom is over the mountain  
Freedom is coming nigh

Sovngarde now beckons  
And the dragons have returned  
The end times are a-coming  
The Nords will face them free

Rise up, you Nords of Skyrim  
Raise your banners high  
Freedom is over the mountain  
Freedom is coming nigh

For,  
Out we will ride on the morrow  
Out on the blood-red tide  
The death of our brothers in battle  
Or the death of our fathers in chains


End file.
